1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a method of forming a wafer level mold and/or a wafer structure formed by the same, and more particularly, to a method of forming a wafer level mold using fiber, which reduces warpage due to a cure of the mold, and a wafer structure formed by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer level mold refers to a process or structure for protecting a semiconductor chip from being damaged by external factors after mounting the semiconductor chip on a semiconductor wafer. A plurality of semiconductor chips may be manufactured on a wafer level, and then separated into individual semiconductor chips. The individual semiconductor chips may be applied to a lead frame, a printed circuit board (PCB), a circuit film, etc.
When forming a wafer level mold, it is desirable to limit the amount of warpage in the structure including the mold and the underlying wafer including a plurality of semiconductor chips. Warpage may cause cracks, defects, and/or separation, for example separation occurring when individual semiconductor chips are applied to a PCB.